<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Knight: Why? by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586158">Silent Knight: Why?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune talks Neo into joining them.  It turns out Neo is pretty perverted, and just gets away with it because most people don't speak sign language.</p>
<p>Silent Knight<br/>Post-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Neopolitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Knight: Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Neopolitan: *appears in front of Jaune*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: A wild Neo appears.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *looks behind herself*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *looks at Jaune*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *silent laughter*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *breathes deep, resuming her frown*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I suppose you are here for revenge.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *curious look*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: And if we don't want to fight?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *looks as if she doesn't understand the concept*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Because we don't want to fight.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *curious look*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *vigorous hand waving*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Is that... uh... sign language?..</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *sigh*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I don't speak sign language.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan (sign language): (why not?)</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I don't know. If I knew you better I probably would have learned.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *stares*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (you want to know me better?)</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I don't see why not. You are cute... and troubled... just like pretty much all the other girls I know.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *stares*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: You want revenge, and then what?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *shakes her head*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (more revenge)</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods her head*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I'm going to guess that was more revenge?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *eyes wide with shock*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *sighs*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods her head*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: And then?..</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *stares*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Alright, hear me out, here.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *curious stare*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: You DON'T get revenge?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *scowls at him*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (what about Roman?!)</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods her head*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I'm going to guess that was about the guy that died.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (Roman)</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Correcting me doesn't do that much when I don't speak sign language... Anyways, the guy that died?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *annoyed head nod*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Nothing you can do can bring him back.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *scowls at Jaune*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: How about this, what did he fight for?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *pensive stare*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *points at herself*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods her head*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *throws his hands into the air*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: And you're just going to what, throw your life away?!</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *blank stare*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *crosses her index fingers and pulls them apart a few times*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Don't you want to live?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *questioning stare*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Okay, I understand that part.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *concerned stare*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Alright, here's a question. Would he want you to throw your life away?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *tears appear in her eyes*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Do you know what keeps me going?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *soulful stare*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: That PYRRHA would want me to live. She gave her life for me, and if I want to honour her memory, there's NO WAY I CAN THROW IT AWAY! That's what keeps me going. The world is shit, life is shit, the gods are shit, but still I struggle on. Do you know why?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *pensive look*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (red hair?)</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Did not catch that... but Pyrrha. It's Pyrrha. It's my friends that keep me together.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *tearfully looks about*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *finds herself embraced in a hug*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *kisses Neopolitan on the top of her head*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *cries into Jaune's chest*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *pets Neopolitan's head*</p>
<p class="western">* * *</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Oooo-kkkay...</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *appears from behind him*</p>
<p class="western">Yang: Oh, shit, the midget!</p>
<p class="western">RWBY + NR + Qrow: *draw their weapons*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: *puts his hands between them and Neo*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: So, I don't really know what's happening, but she has gotten attached to me.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *clings to Jaune*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *nods her head*</p>
<p class="western">Yang: So, she's like what?, a pet?</p>
<p class="western">Weiss: *scoffs*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *holds up her right index finger*</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *steps forward and nods*</p>
<p class="western">Yang: Wait, what?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (I'm actually quite the kinky little bitch)</p>
<p class="western">Yang: Did anyone catch that?</p>
<p class="western">Oscar: *sighs*</p>
<p class="western">Qrow: What's up?</p>
<p class="western">Oscar: The professor... did...</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): Suffice it to say, she took no offence in your comment.</p>
<p class="western">Yang: Wait, what?</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (so, which of the girls is he getting with?)</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): As of yet, you are the first.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: (which ones do you think I could seduce for him?)</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): I would rather not specculate.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *shrugs*</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: I can't help but feel she's saying something she shouldn't.</p>
<p class="western">Neopolitan: *bends over, pointing her butt to him*</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): For the record, I would rather not be the translator for your relationship. You will have to learn sign language on your own.</p>
<p class="western">Jaune: Can you... teach me...</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): *warm smile*</p>
<p class="western">Oscar (Ozpin): I suppose that would fall under my job as an educator. I'm afraid she will have to teach you some of the vocabulary herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190679707087/silent-knight-why">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>